Waiting Memoirs
by Kimi No Koko
Summary: Memories tie us down to reality. SasuNaru. Implied Mpreg. Just a little fic I wrote a long time ago and found wandering the expanses of my PC.


**Title**: Waiting Memoirs

**Authoress**: Kimi No Koko

**A/N:** So…it's been a while, hasn't it? Ahehehe, most of you are ready to beat me into cute little Reese's pieces for not updating for so long but I promise that I have been super busy! Full time job during the summer and then school and projects, dear lord. But I will be devoting my time to writing my other fics from now! Your reviews would help dearly because I am prone to writer's block.

**Song: **Doth thou know the song called WAVE? Because I am obsessed with it! I especially love KanzentaiCell's version, and I'm also obsessed with this man right now, and 96Neko's version too! I l just love her voice so much!

Please enjoy, Ducky-chans.

* * *

A fiery orange maple leaf slowly drifted from its perch on a brittle tree branch and floated towards its friends on the asphalt road. The grey sky was beautifully nostalgic as a sea breeze blew in from the east. Naruto looked at the top of the trees where the sky met the barren tips and marveled at how pretty it looked. Another breeze blew gently against his heated cheeks and lifted his hair a little before toying with the tasseled tips of his baby blue scarf and then disappearing towards another area of the empty park he was in.

Today was a cold day, even for a late November day; the grey sky was perfect blend of clouded mist and clouds. Naruto let his head loll backwards until he was facing the dreary sky. His eyes scanned the sky, searching, waiting; yearning for something that he knew wasn't there. His eyes tracked a lonely leaf as it soon joined the leaves on the ground. Dark ocean blue softened at the sight. The leaf had missed a pile of leaves by a few inches and was lying on the cold asphalt by itself. His heart squeezed as pity and sympathy surged through his being; how lonely it looked all by itself.

A dark chuckle made its way through his throat and out of his chapped lips as he realized that he had been feeling sorry for a leaf of all things.

How pathetic and emotional he had become in the past few years, the thin wall that shielded him from everyone else was beginning to fade away.

Deteriorated.

Fading.

The sadness and sorrow had taken a tight grip on his big heart and had squeezed and suffocated it until it shrunk and hid itself behind layers and layers of lies.

Ahhh, he was sulking and brooding again.

"_Naruto?"_ a soft whisper came from behind him. A hand delicately placed itself onto his shoulder and squeezed gently. Naruto lowered his face from the uncomfortable position and faced the lake in front of him once more. The hand on his shoulder joined its partner on the back of the bench.

"_How long have you been here?"_ Naruto didn't answer, instead, he chose to stay silent and take in a soft, deep breath. The air was crisp and cold. It burned his throat a little, but it felt good in a cleansing way. Was this another memory that she had told him so much about?

"_I…I…" _the effort to start a conversation with the blonde died before it could even blossom. There was nothing to talk about. Every topic that came to mind had memories. Every memory had emotions. Every emotion led to tears.

"…_I'll leave you alone now, but please promise me that you won't just sit here all day and stare at the lake. You'll catch a cold, alright?" _silence from the blonde once more. Naruto still had his eyes closed but he could feel the hands on the bench tighten up at his silence. They eventually loosened their grip on the wood before footsteps walked around the bench and stopped before him. Cold, calloused hands cupped his face as the person sighed sadly. They tilted his face upwards a little before two thumbs tried to rub some color back into his cheeks.

"_Naruto…look at me,_" a gentle plea. There was a pause before Naruto slowly opened up his eyes. A blurred coat slowly focused into sight and then a cherry red scarf, a slender neck, pink, shoulder length hair, and then two stormy green eyes. They reminded him of a clearing being drowned in a thunderous storm. He stared into her eyes before his hand slowly rose from its position on his lap and hesitantly raised itself to the hands on his face.

"I…Sakura…" when his cold skin touched her own, Sakura tried to resist the urge to flinch and pull away, but her hands twitched against her will. Naruto froze at the feeling of Sakura's hands moving away from his own.

"_Naruto, no, wait…_" Naruto pulled his face away from the small hands and stood up quickly. Sakura tried to grab onto his scarf to stop him but stopped herself in time.

"I'll…I'll go…home now. Bye…I'll try to…"Naruto didn't finish his sentence before his legs carried him away from fluttering pink strands and worried emerald.

Efaskfworhwoirnhevnwkrnivdfk enfvienviebnfvrskfvndekfvnda skvnk

The door closed itself behind him with a soft click. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. Toeing off his boots and hanging up his coat on the coat rack, he padded gently into his kitchen. The small round table in the middle of the dining room/ kitchenette still had his breakfast from that morning. It was too cold to eat now.

He picked up the slightly chipped plate and dumped the contents into the trashcan before placing it into the sink with a soft clink. He stood in front of the sink and stared blankly at the plate, a hand subconsciously rising up and wrapping itself gently around his neck. The scarf had loosened a little in his brief walk home, but not enough so that anyone could see what was underneath it. He had awoken with these scars that morning, the pain pulsating off in waves, but no memories to accompany them.

"_**Naruto, do you know what this is? Dobe? Dobe?" **_

No. No. No.

"_**Naruto, what are you doing?"**_

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"_**Dobe, that's not how it's done."**_

Stop it. Please. Not again.

"_**Stop touching it! You're gonna make it scar."**_

Memories. A phantom reality.

"_**It's fine. Nothing happened."**_

Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar

"_**I pro- fore-notthhh-lies-."**_

The static that was interrupting his memories again. The static that never let him remember correctly.

"_**Did you juoooohhhh-sttttt-heyiiiiiiiiiiiii- Dobbbbehhhhh-."**_

The warped sounds and voices. The rasping sound that blanketed the voices in white.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Who is this Sasuke that appears in his mind? What is he to him that his name is the first thing he thinks of in the morning?

Naruto's knees slowly buckled from his weight and he gripped the edge of the counter with his free hand before slowly sliding down onto the cold tile floor. Tears were slowly making their way down his cheeks. The hot, salty trails were leaving temporary evidence of his heart cracking even further and further into oblivion before they were replaced with new tears.

The hand around his throat tightened itself around his neck until it hurt. His nails digging into the skin.

Asphyxiating.

Suffocating.

Drowning.

That was what was happening to his soul. It was drowning in despair and betrayal. So much despair and agony, so much depression and pain, so many memories and emotions. Where was it coming from? It made the air hard to breathe and his life hard to live.

He had believed him. He had fought for him. He had sacrificed for him. He had given him everything. Everything he ever had. Everything he could've had. His past, present, and future.

_But what had those been for? He doesn't even know. _

Nothing. They were shattered like glass. Broken, jagged, ugly, brittle, sharp, small, scattered.

"_**I'm leaving."**_

"_**What?" the soft clink of a glass cup being set against a marble counter.**_

And as those warped and broken thoughts and memories began to fill his mind, a hand wrapped itself around his hand that was gripping onto the counter with a vice like grip.

"Naru-Naru, hey, sorry, I didn't hear you come in," another hand slowly and cautiously made its way to the hand that was wrapped around the now red neck. One by one, they removed the stiff fingers that slowly released his neck.

"I fell asleep again, I'm sorry, Naru-Naru. Com'on, let's go to your room, ok? Doesn't sleep sound nice to you? Naru?" blonde spikes shifted at the slight shake the blonde had given. A soft sigh escaped pale lips as the girl leaned down and wrapped her arms around the now trembling kit.

"Hey, no nightmares today, I promise. No nightmares. No dreams. Nothing. Just restful sleep." Another 'No'.

"I keep hearing static, Kimi. I can't hear his promises or his voice correctly for long. I can't remember scenes anymore. I can't—"a soft 'shhhh, it'll be fine' cut off the trembling and weak voice before he could continue.

"Naru, I'll fix everything, ok? Not right now, but I will in the future. But now, you need to sleep, ok? Don't fight against it, just sleep, ok? I can only make it better if you sleep and rest, ok?'' like a child. Like a little frightened child, Naruto nodded his head and let himself be lifted up and supported by the girl, Kimi.

"Shhhh, just sleep. When you wake up, everything will be just a memory."

The girl's eyes glowed a soft molten amber in the dim apartment as she cooed to the man that she had been put in charge of as he tightened his arms around her; clinging onto the only constant thing in his nightmares and dreams.

It will always be just another memory by the time he woke up. After all, that was what this world was built from: simple memories.

* * *

"_Naruto!"_ blue eyes weakly fluttered open at the sound of his name. The blue sky above was dotted with puffy clouds and the occasional bird. The shadows the leaves from the tree shading him dappled the ground and his body with dancing illusions before the silhouette of a girl leaned over him.

"_So this is where you've been."_ Sakura sat down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them before resting her head on top of her knees. She stared at the distant rolling hills that eventually disappeared from view in the distance.

"_Sasuke's was planning on leaving again. His eyes had the same look they did right before he defected the first time." _There was a small pause as Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto who was still looking at the sky with a blank look.

"_Are you going after him like the first time or are you going to talk to him before he leaves?" _another silence.

"I…I'm tired Sakura. I've chased after him for so long and I've fought for him so many times. I've given everything in those few years he was gone. I don't know if I want to give up the only thing I have left." Sakura stared at Naruto and her eyes softened at his face. His face was so thin and small. All that time spent training, tracking, and worrying about Sasuke had made him so fragile, like a new bud in the spring.

"_I won't make you make any promises. My selfishness and emotions cost you so much time."_

"Yeah, but you know, I'll always forgive you, no matter what." Naruto turned his head and smiled at Sakura. His chapped lips cracked slightly as the wind ruffled his hair. Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she returned his soft smile with her own.

Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled. Sakura looked up into the now dark grey sky and frowned.

"_Ah, I have to go, ok? Be careful and take care of yourself, you baka. I won't always be there for you physically to heal your wounds. Bye." _She leaned over from her spot and planted a soft kiss on his brow. Naruto closed his eyes and felt her warm lips leave his forehead before the slight rustling of grass and fabric was heard. Silence.

"Naru-Naru! I finally found you! This place is so big and you know I haven't finished mapping it out yet!" Naruto jolted from his position on the branch in the tree he had been hiding in. Kimi was looking up at him with concerned eyes as she opened up her Rilakuma umbrella and motioned for him to join her on the ground. Naruto looked at the horizon in the distance longingly once last time before nodding down at her and jumping down from his perch, his scarf fluttering behind him like a trail.

"You know you can't wander around this place for too long or else you'll get lost. I turn around for one minute and you disappear, really, what if this was a bad one? What would you have done?" Naruto bowed his head in apology before he heard an exaggerated sigh come from Kimi's lips. Kimi ruffled his hair gently as she huddled with him underneath her Rilakuma umbrella. She grasped his hands in hers and began to lead him back to his apartment.

"…Kimi…today was a good day, not too many sad memories…" Kimi stopped in her tracks and looked down at the ground which was being splattered with little drops of rain.

"Naru…not every day will be like this. This simple peace will only last until you close your eyes. The next time you open your eyes, this happiness and peace changes and you'll store the memories away to the back of your mind." Naruto felt his hand being squeezed gently before Kimi began pulling him towards his apartment with renewed vigor.

"Com'on! You have a visitor today! Your favorite actually!" Naruto jerked his head up at the last line. He was coming today? Oh wow, he was beginning to lose track of time in here.

"Hey, Kimi, how long has it been since he last visited? Didn't he visit two days ago?" Kimi shook her head as they walked up the stairs to his apartment door. She turned the knob to the front door and hustled him into the warm room.

"Naru, what are you talking about? He visits you every day," Kimi looked up at him from her spot on the floor where she was pulling off her rain boots. Naruto stared blankly at her, lost in his thoughts. Sasuke…that Sasuke person was visiting him again today? His heart fluttered and warmed at the thought of that Sasuke man visiting him.

"I…m-miss him." Kimi smiled at the blonde before her. She threw her boot down next to its partner before she stood up and began to remove Naruto's jacket for him.

"You miss him even though you never manage to hold onto his memory? Naru-chan, you're so cute ahaha!" Naruto smiled softly at the girl who had hung up his jacket and had then wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it.

Kimi. She had been with him since day one, when he had awoken in his dark apartment, always there to help and love him. A small frown marred his face as she pulled away and walked towards the kitchenette. She had been with him since day one, but he didn't know her at all. Her past or rather what made her Kimi. He sometimes wondered if it was okay to trust her this much. What if she was a rogue nin? What if she was really there to hurt him? Where did she come from…it was sort of suspicious how-

The room suddenly spun as he grabbed his head. He dropped to his knees as he clutched at his hair with one hand and supported his upper body weight with his other hand. A high keening sound was vibrating through his skull as something dark wrapped itself around his whole body, dragging his limbs and soul into the ground, as if it wanted to suck him into the earth and never give him back. His heart was pounding in his chest, trying to break through and tell him that the topic about Kimi's origins was a forbidden one. There was something that he was being kept back from and the more he tried to dive into it the more painful it felt. It felt like his head and heart were being ripped apart at the seams, tearing, snagging, bursting.

The sound of ceramic shattering on the ground and the sound of feet running towards him was all he heard before the high keening sound took over and he felt his body shake.

"Naru! Naru!" Kimi grabbed his hand in hers and tried to lift his face up to look at her. Naruto lifted his head with difficulty and looked into her blue, blue eyes. No, they weren't blue; they were red. Her black hair phased out behind her, changing from a coal black to a soft, fluttering yellow before going back to black. A wave of pain forced him to look away from her.

He couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding his mind, little leaks of images that wavered in and out like a ripped up movie. There was pain and pleasure. There was sadness and joy. There were so many emotions that revolved around that one name, no…the existence, which stood in the center of it all: Kimi.

"Naru!" Kimi gritted her teeth and looked down at the person in her arms. She bit her lip and clenched her hands around his arms. Tears of pain dripped onto the ground barely making a sound as Naruto gasped and sobbed. She needed to go the other side and tell them to calm down Naruto's physical body or his body would go into cardiac arrest. This always happens whenever Naruto tries to pry into his mind for answers about her existence.

"Naru, I'll be right back ok? Don't move!" dark wisps of smoke curled around her figure slowly wrapping her in darkness before folding in on itself. Silence reigned in the room, Naruto and the wisps of darkness surrounding him all frozen like insects trapped in amber.

* * *

"Uchiha!" was the first thing Kimi screamed as she dropped down from the darkness that swirled like a whirlpool from the ceiling of the hospital room.

"I know! I called for Tsunade but she isn't coming fast enough!" a panicking Sasuke answered frantically as he tried to hold down Naruto's struggling body down onto the white hospital bed. A loud and incessant beeping could be heard loud and clear as Naruto's heart rate skyrocketed.

"What's happening on the other side?" Sasuke asked as he gritted his teeth and stared down at the suffering blonde. Kimi quickly made her way over to him and grabbed Naruto's flailing arms.

"He's trying to find out more information about me so his brain ran up against a firewall and now it's trying to push past the wall," Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto down a little harder. Dammit! Where was-

"Move, brat!" a sudden bang resonated through the room before a hand grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and yanked him off the bed. Tsunade pulled up the sleeves of her yukata and pulled out the needle she had prepared on the way to Naruto's room. She slowly injected the serum inside into the vein in Naruto's left wrist before pulling it and handing it to Shizune.

"You brat, always causing trouble for me and that Uchiha," she whispered softly before placing her hands on top of Naruto's head and releasing her green chakra into his system. Slowly, but surely, his heart monitor slowed down to a normal heart rate, and his body stopped flailing dangerously. Everyone stared at Naruto's now peacefully resting body in silence. Tsunade grunted softly before letting go of the blonde's head and began to tuck his body in to the bed.

"…Kimi…how far are you in Restoration?" Kimi's blue eyes lifted from Naruto's prone body to look at Tsunade's honey brown ones.

"I'm almost there, almost to the day Naruto loses me." The word Uchiha was spat out in disgust as she glared at Sasuke, who was now standing up from his position on the ground, and then back to Tsunade's sad eyes. Another silence as thoughts and unsaid things floated throughout the room.

"I still don't get why you have to make him suffer like this," Sasuke said softly before making his way past Tsunade and towards his precious one. He gently cupped Naruto's cheek with his calloused hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Ha, if this is suffering then what would we call the pain and grief you had put him through? Cruelty? Let's not forget the fool who brought him into this situation in the first place! You wanted power, to cause chaos, so that you could find your 'final destination' in life so bad! You left him behind! You didn't do shit when he was being torn apart! Where were you when his _**baby **_was ripped out of his mangled body?! You must've been fucking your dead brother's body that's where!" Tsunade bit her bottom lip and chewed on it as she looked away from the stiff Uchiha and out the big window above Naruto's bed. Kimi's words were harsh, but she was right. She herself had always wondered where the Uchiha was when Naruto had been suffering over how he couldn't be loved.

Memories of how heartbroken Naruto had been when he had explained to her that he had met up with Sasuke during one of his missions months before and that their reunion had led to things. He had sobbed and grieved about how shocked he was to find out that he could conceive and how indifferent Sasuke had been when he had told him the news. She had cried with him when he had broken down and asked her if it was he was a boy and because how no one could love him. She had watched as he cooed and cradled his baby bump, watched as he and the girls shopped for baby items day after day.

She couldn't explain to anyone the fear that gripped at her heart when the ANBU that she had assigned to watch Naruto during his last days of pregnancy had been discovered cold and lifeless as a brick.

Kimi's sniffling could be heard as she tried to wipe away her angry tears. Sasuke lifted his gaze from Naruto's serene face and gave Kimi an apologetic expression. Tsunade eyes flickered from Kimi to Sasuke and finally to Naruto one last time before she decided that she needed to give those two some time alone together. Her shoes clacked against the tile floor as she made her way to the door. Shizune bowed her head to Tsunade once before sliding the door closed behind her with a soft click.

"Where…where were you when I was being killed…where were you…when he was being tortured…_where were you when he needed you the most?_" a sharp bitterness entered her voice as she lashed out at Sasuke with her words. She stared at his bowed head and waited for his answer. She waited for the answer that Naruto had wanted when he walked out of that examination room the year before all this happened.

_Sasuke, where were you?_

"I…I…" Kimi smirked bitterly at his silence. This was hurting him. This was pulling at his heart, stomping it down, and breaking it to pieces. This was nothing compared to what her Naruto went through. This was just a prelude. This was just the beginning of what was to come when the full consequences of what he has done appears.

"You can't answer me. You can't answer because answering would that question would be like telling the truth. You've been running from that truth because you can't accept that you caused this!" Sasuke whipped his head up from its bowed position to set a glare at the furious girl.

"You will never understand what I went through! You will never understand how hard this hurts me to see him like this! I didn't want to bring him any more pain or sorrow by being with him. Every time I visit…every time I think about him waking up…I can't…you will never understand this pain," Sasuke breathed out. He glanced at the girl before him and was shocked to see her smirk return, a look of fury and mirth filled her eyes.

"That's right, Uchiha, I will never understand this pain that you're going through. This pain that you claim breaks your heart and is almost unbearable. Do you know why? Hmmm? I can never experience this pain because no matter how hard Naruto tried to save me, no matter how loud he screamed in agony and in pain, you came too late, and because I'm already _**dead**_." Sasuke turned his head away from her. The girl with the long black hair that shone with blue in the light, the girl with stunning blue eyes, the girl who looked barely sixteen, the girl who was supposedly his daughter.

The soft sound of Kimi's footsteps resounded through the quiet room as she made her way over to the other side of Naruto's bed. She gently placed her hand on top of Naruto's other cheek closing her eyes and reveling in the softness of his cheek. She loved being able to touch him like this, feeling his warmth, and being able to see him at peace.

"I don't know why you're so important to him. Why he keeps clinging to your name or memory. Why he loves you so much still. All his memories are filled with thoughts of you and your existence, emotions and hopes of you staying with him." The expression on her face was gentle and loving. Sasuke's heart squeezed as he looked back and forth between his supposed daughter and the man he loved. There was pause as Kimi smiled down at her 'mother'.

"Did you know that there are a lot of realities out there? Floating and changing with all the possible choices each person in that scenario could've made. Did you know that I'm from one of two realities where Naruto managed to give birth to me? But…he dies soon after. The longest life he was given in one of these was four months. He managed to live for four months after he gave birth to me but he was never able to hold me in his arms because the moment he gave birth to me you came and took me away thinking that I had the power of the Kyuubi instead of him. He died of a broken heart, his heart stopped beating from all the stress.

"I didn't have it, the Kyuubi's soul. He had made a deal with Kyuubi that he would suffer with him for the rest of his life instead of passing it onto me. But _you_ didn't know that because when he tried to give his everything to you, you broke his heart like it was _nothing_. I wanted to break your neck the moment I saw you in another reality but I wasn't allowed to because in that reality he was already dead. I needed a reality where you changed the series of events majorly by saving him." She turned up towards him with steely eyes.

"Now, in a million realities, there were only two in which you save him." She held up two fingers up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared at her waiting for the rest of the explaination.

"In my reality where my existence wasn't needed, I was supposed to disappear from that world because my existence was needed in another reality, aka this reality. I grew up with another you, a harsh and forever demanding more power you that once tried to take the Kyuubi's spirit out of my body. It didn't work because there was no Kyuubi in my body. The jutsu was designed to extract any foreign souls out of a single body, therefore leaving the original soul behind, but without the foreign soul that the jutsu was searching for it backfired. My body and soul was damaged, fizzing in and out of that reality and before I knew it I was hanging in the In-Between." A smirk appeared on her lips as she saw the slight frown that marred Sasuke's otherwise flawless face.

"The In-Between is like a dimension full of shattered mirrors, each reflecting their own reality. I figured out what I had to do when I accidentally fell into on and landed into another reality." At this her smirk disappeared and a look of sheer hatred took its place.

"That reality was the other one, the one where Naruto was saved. However, in this reality, I was raised by you to hate him. Fed lies and hatred until I wanted to rip him apart. I watched myself hate the mother that I never knew, the person that I was supposed to be loved by and vice versa. I watched as you raped him night after night, emotionally rip him to shreds, and torture his being until he was so broken that he lost his voice, his heart, his will to live!" harsh pants escaped from her full lips as she tried to reign in the anger and fury that burned at her insides. The look of constant betrayal in Naruto's eyes. The love he felt for the other man even though he knew that he would never have it in return. The emotion that she couldn't describe when he saw her other self for the first time in years only to have a kunai rip into his heart the moment he reached for her.

"He…he died…he died with a smile on his face because he was just so _**damned happy**_ to see his baby girl all grown up and healthy! He was so stupid! He was so stupid… After that, I willed my soul and body to fizz out of that place and back into the In-Between again. I couldn't stand to see his dead body." Sasuke's face was twisted in anger and pain by then. How could he hate Naruto like that? Even if it was another him from a different reality, how could he break his heart like that? The thought of him raping and doing those other heinous things to Naruto sickened him.

"I was about to intervene on this reality, I was about to barge in and rip you and myself up to shreds but I was stopped by someone that looked like Uncle Gaara. He pulled me into a mass of darkness and explained that he was Shukaku, Gaara's former demon. He told me that I was needed in another reality and that I had to take Naruto's memories apart and piece them back together slowly or his body wouldn't have enough time to recover and the added shock would stop his heart and brain. So I followed him to this reality and the first thing I saw when I passed through the door was Tsunade struggling to save Naruto's body and you being restrained by the ANBU. And we know the story after that so I don't need to tell you." She shrugged as she turned back to Naruto. She had to return now, back to Naruto's mind and continue finding and piecing each memory back together with the next.

"He goes through all these memories, reliving nineteen years' worth of memories under one year. Sometimes he wakes up from remembering and he forgets, sometimes he relives old memories, and sometimes he doesn't want to relive anything at all. Anyways, I'm almost done with my job and after that my existence will disappear. Nothing can be done and nothing will save me." A look of sadness appeared on her face as a mass of darkness appeared on the wall next to the door. She turned back to Sasuke who had a pained look on his face. A small smile flitted across her face as she reached up to flick Sasuke's forehead. Her anger and resentment for the man was still burning strong, but despite that, in this reality, he had saved Naruto even though he was the cause of it in the first place. She was going to miss these little visits once she was done. Sasuke looked at her in surprised, pulled from his flurry of thoughts.

"Why are you disappearing? What-"Kimi shook her head silencing him. Her existence in this world was timed, like a sticky note that had an expiration date. Once her job was done her existence wasn't needed anymore.

"It's almost the time for him to relive _that _day. The scars from when those bastards slashed at his throat have appeared. Stand by for more instructions." Kimi took one last look at Naruto. She slowly leaned down, leveled her lips next to Naruto's ear, and whispered something too low for Sasuke to hear before straightening up and walking towards the door.

"Hey...Kimi?" Kimi paused right before the swirling door of black smoke and fog as Sasuke's voice reached her.

"I'm proud of you. I'm proud to have been your father even though the child from this reality is already gone. I'm happy to know that our child was so beautiful and strong." There was a soft silence as those words registered to Kimi's mind. A small but beautiful small crossed her features at those words. Little tears formed in her eyes at the words of praise and just parental love and pride.

"Wow, Uchiha, more than two sentences. I'm proud of you too…Father." And with that, she walked through the swirling mass of darkness and back into Naruto's mind.

* * *

Naruto stirred from his slumber as he heard the click of his door opening and the feeling of someone climbing underneath the covers with him. He opened his eyes to see a sniffling Kimi and almost automatically, he reached his arms around her and wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"Morning…" he said softly. A small awkward silence passed through the air as he tried to think of something comforting to say to her. A small giggle sounded from the sniffling lump in his arms as the silence stretched on. She loved these little moments she had with Naruto.

"I met him again," Naruto nodded gently. He didn't understand what she meant when she had said that she had met 'him' but now wasn't the time for questions.

"He's amazing. I see why you love him in this reality." He gave her a confused look before shrugging his shoulders mentally. He knew that Kimi had her secrets and her own little meanings to everything.

"Hey Naru, promise to love me forever?" Naruto looked down at her at the sudden question.

"Of course Kimi, I will love you forever, ok? Forever and until time ends!" Kimi giggled at his antics. Naruto smiled widely at the sound of her giggles turning into full out laughter. He loved Kimi's laughs, they just sounded so happy and warm to his ears.

Kimi stared up at Naruto through happily narrowed eyes. She reached up and pulled Naruto's head down towards hers. He willingly let her bring his face down towards her own before closing his eyes at the sudden warmth and calm that flooded his being. He felt soft lips place a gentle kiss on his brow and he let out a short breath. Kimi pulled away and smiled down at Naruto, who was now gently fading into a dreamless slumber.

Yeah…he'll love her forever, she knew that, but how could he love her when all he would remember was his own baby from this reality dying instead of her own existence?

Ksdfhehsdfhlsfhefhlefihlqweh iefhlisefihwefkhuwekhufkhusk wkuqefkhefkhkhqefq

Sasuke stared down at Naruto's still body and sighed. After that little panic attack thing, Tsunade had taken him off the mission and had assigned someone else to do it instead. He closed his eyes as a small smile made its way to his lips.

She had called him her Father.

"Uchiha, I trust that you've been here since yesterday," Tsunade whispered amusingly as she closed the door behind her gently. Sasuke turned to her and gave her an acknowledging nod before turning back to Naruto. Tsunade gave a little chuckle at his movements. She made her way over to Naruto's bedside and started doing the routine checkup. She heard the Uchiha shift uncomfortably behind her before:

"I…wish that I hadn't…left," Tsunade smiled a little at his confession. By 'left' he meant a lot of things. Like breaking Naruto's heart and leaving again. Like making Naruto chase him around the country once more only to have him be captured and tortured. Like coming too late to help him and losing their child. The word 'left' was like a replacement for the word 'regret' to the Uchiha. But he wouldn't admit that to her, he'd only admit to one person and he was waiting for him to wake up.

"It's fine, I'm sure that even if he hates you when he wakes up," she smirked evilly at the slight flinch the Uchiha gave behind her, "he'll love you again eventually. This brat's too gentle to hate anyone for long." And with that she straightened up from her checkup routine and gave Naruto's head a little pat before walking towards the door again.

"And besides, if you hurt him again I'll just cut your Achilles tendons and throw you to Kiba's dogs. I'm sure that even though they know you've gone back to Konoha they'd still jump at the chance to rip you apart. Take care, Uchiha." Sasuke suppressed a small shudder at the thought of what Tsunade was capable of before turning back to Naruto.

He smiled a little at the thought of not being able to walk though, as painful as it sounds. He knew that there was no need for that because he was never leaving Naruto again, he'd rather die first. He reached forward and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Naruto's face before moving his hair closer to the bed. He reached down, grabbed Naruto's idle hand in his, and nuzzled it against his cheek. He loved the warmth Naruto radiated; he didn't know how he managed to survive without this warmth for so long.

"Put my eyes out, and I can see you still," he leaned up and kissed both of Naruto's eyelids gently, loving the feel of soft skin against his lips, "Slam my ears too and I can hear you yet," he the leaned to the side and kissed the tip of Naruto's ear and took in a deep breath that was filled with purely Naruto before doing the same to the other ear, "And without any feet can go to you," he straightened up and tucked in Naruto's feet underneath the blanket again, making sure that they were in a comfortable position, "And tongueless, I can conjure you at will," he leveled his face with Naruto's and stared at the beauty and simplicity that was just…Naruto. He moved up a little before pressing a soft kiss to Naruto's nose.

"Break off my arms, I shall take hold of you," he took both of Naruto's hands in his and kissed the knuckles lovingly one by one, "And grasp you with my heart as with a hand," he pressed Naruto's pale hands against his chest right above his heart for a moment before gently placing Naruto's right hand down by his side, still clutching onto the right one gently, "Arrest my heart, my brain will beat as true," he laid his head down upon Naruto's chest and basked in the sound of Naruto's heart beating, a small smile grew on his lips from his heart. He loved Naruto so much that the days spent not hearing his voice was almost unbearable.

"And if you set this brain of mine afire, "he stood up, gazed down at Naruto's figure covered by the blue blanket provided by the hospital, and just took in the sight of Naruto being alive and being so close to him. He loved Naruto so much, so much that he didn't even know how he could've hurt him so much and just leave him in the first place.

"Then on my bloodstream I yet will carry you," he leaned down and placed a final kiss on Naruto's brow and held his lips there. A few moments passed in loving silence before the Uchiha could be heard taking in a shuddering breath. Little drops of tears landed atop Naruto's eyelids as Sasuke tried his best not to cry at the thought of losing Naruto. He remembered the sight of Naruto when he had found him. His stomach ripped open and his breathing light and labored. He was so cold when he had clutched his body to his own after breaking free from the ANBU that had been restraining him. There had been so much blood and tears that it scared him. He would've done anything to save Naruto, and his prayers to a God he hadn't believed in had been answered when a mass of darkness shaped like a door appeared and Kimi had stepped through.

The thought of living in a world without Naruto was enough to make him scared. His heart wouldn't be able to take it and his sanity would disappear without this man that he loved so much.

Asdjalfjhfuefhwfuhcnuhffkaha kdfkahdflqdhaohfaoefhudhfkav nudfhhfak

Everything was silent as Naruto stared blankly at the sun rising from the huge window next to his bed. Kimi had her arms wrapped around his middle section and was currently mumbling about a 'damned ratchet ass Domo…no…not my omnurice!' he couldn't smile despite how cute that had been.

There was a sick feeling rising in his stomach. A feeling of dread and nervousness all swirling and throbbing inside of his gut. It was beginning to eat away at his being and he wanted to know why. That feeling always intensified whenever he looked at Kimi and he didn't like it. It was as if it was telling him that she was going to disappear soon if he didn't hold onto her tightly.

He didn't want Kimi to disappear. He might not know who Kimi really was but he loved her, he knew that much. Yes…that was right, he loved her a lot. Maybe not more than that Sasuke man that made his heart squeeze painfully enough that he wanted to cry sometimes or made him blush sometimes whenever his thoughts wandered, but he loved her more than anything else, he knew that.

The sun slowly made its way up past the horizon, spreading its warmth to all that lived beneath it, giving life, and exposing the beauty of the earth. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of warmth that the rays of light delivered to him. It was a soft and beautiful feeling, like a lover embracing him in their warmth.

"Sasuke…whoever you are…I'm sure that I love you a lot," Naruto whispered to himself as he opened his eyes half-masted. The beautiful colors of the painted clouds filled his vision, "I'm also sure that…you hurt me a lot too because some of these phantom emotions are strong enough to make me want to cry," a small sigh passed his lips as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He shifted slightly and laid down once more onto the warm bed. He stared at the top of Kimi's head, placed his chin on top of her black hair, and closed his eyes.

"I don't like this feeling, but I guess that I'll find out what it's about sooner or later." He whispered before letting the warmth of the rising sun lull back into oblivion. As his breathing evened out Kimi's eyes opened slowly. She tightened her arms around Naruto's thin stomach and snuggled into him even more. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave him again. She squeezed her eyes tightly at the thought of leaving Naruto. She really didn't want to leave him.

"Mom…mom…mom…" she buried her face into his chest and let her tears go. She loved him so much. She was happy that this Sasuke loved him and that he was alive but she hated that whatever she did would ultimately lead to her existence disappearing from this reality. She pressed her face against his chest even more, taking in a deep breath and loving the smell Naruto gave off. He smelled of strength and pain, of kindness and rain, of everything that made everyone smile.

"Mom…mom...mommy…" she sobbed silently into his chest. She had always wanted to call him that. The first time had been when her other self in that reality had killed him. She wanted to scream out his name and rush over to him, cradle him in her own arms and tell him that she loved him.

"Mommy…I love you…please never forget that," she sobbed into his heart as she felt it throb underneath his thin chest. She had managed to see a few realities before of the time when Naruto was still pregnant with her smaller self. He had given her the best everything. He had stopped eating so much ramen, had stopped going on dangerous missions that would've killed him, and he even used most of his money to buy her little presents for the day he would give birth to her. He never stopped chasing Sasuke of course, but he gave up everything he would've had just to love her. In every reality she had ever seen, she had never seen Naruto regret having her at all. And that made it even the more painful whenever she thought about leaving him.

It couldn't be helped; that day was inching closer and closer to the surface every second they spent their time like this. Slowly crawling its way to the surface, waiting for its turn to tear him up on the inside, slowly awakening him from the soft darkness.

It took her everything to stop herself from standing up and running away from this reality that she had searched for so desperately only a year ago.

* * *

Kimi rubbed her swollen eyes as she walked into the dark room that slowly illuminated itself with an orange light. She made her way over to the large gates and pulled them open. Kyuubi used to be in here but he was long gone now, leaving behind an empty cage that had been flooded with memories when she had discovered this room. A small desk sat in the middle of the empty cage, three screens were lit up with static as she stood in front of them. This was where she did most of her work.

She touched the bottom right corner of every screen and waited for the rest of the scattered memories to load. The static disappeared from the screens and four small thumbnails appeared. There were two in the first screen and one on the other two each. Kimi placed her hand in front of the screen in the middle and pulled her splayed out hand backwards a little, pulling the four thumbnails out of the screens and into a holographic state. She scrutinized each of the thumbnails carefully, picking out which one was the continuation of the last memory she had worked on two days prior.

The last memory had been of Naruto being kidnapped and tortured slowly. She had been forced to watch it and hear Naruto's whimpers as he silently begged for someone to save him. She had bit down hard on her own lip when she thought about Naruto waking up and having to relive this memory. He had passed out and had awoken in another memory of him meeting with Sakura a few years ago, right before he had left for that one mission that would end up with her being conceived. She had lied to him when she had told him that she had been sleeping. She was actually in this room trying to fix some other memories that had popped up from nowhere. She had frantically searched through the whole timeline she had fixed only to see that they had disappeared from the original screen. That sometimes happened, memories that had already been glued back into their original place coming undone, only when Naruto was under immense emotional pain.

"Ah, here you are you little bitch," she whispered triumphantly as she poked her index finger at the window where Naruto was being tortured for the second day of his capture, only a few hours before the final one where-

She shook her head to clear away the thought. She didn't want to think about it. Not right now, that memory will be dealt with at another time.

She waited for the thumbnail to expand and begin playing the memory but frowned when the screen refused to enlarge itself. A smaller window popped up with a red warning sign with orange words saying, "Sorry, kittling, can't play this one yet."

Her blood ran cold at the words before her. She raised a shaky hand to the small window, tapped on the 'OK' button, and tried to open the same memory again. The same message popped up again. She took in a deep breath before trying to open the memory next to it. The same warning sign popped up again. Her frown deepened as she closed that windowed.

Panic flared in her chest as all the screens flickered once and then went black. She pressed the bottom right hand corner on all of them just to see if they would turn on again. The panic rose up to her throat as the screens turned on but remained black.

What…What was going on? Why weren't the final memories appearing in the memory bank? She can't finish the timeline if the original memories aren't there to fill in the empty spaces! She snapped out of her panic when a black window appeared on the screen. The buffering sign appeared on the middle of the screen before the little timer appeared at the bottom. She placed the screen on holographic mode and waited for the memory to start. The first few seconds of the video was black. She raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the screen.

The next second nearly gave her a heart attack. She moved away from the screen, tripped on her left foot, and fell flat onto her ass.

"_**HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL, WHAT THE HELL, FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK! THE HELL SHIT! JESUS!"**_ She screamed out as she scooted away from the monitors a little. An amused chuckle sounded through the now silent air.

"I prefer Kyuubi but that'll do too," Kimi raised her eyes and glared at the orange fox that sat before her. It licked its paw amusingly before turning its red eyes away from its paws back to her face.

"I don't appreciate this little message you left behind, you hoe," Kimi growled out as she stood up from the cold ground and brushed herself off. The fox growled at the name and jumped onto the table that held the three monitors.

"And I don't appreciate my time being wasted. Now listen up because I don't have time because by now I'm sure that I'll be long gone." Kimi raised an eyebrow at the fox that circled the empty surface of the desk before settling down. So this was a chakra recording or something of the sort.

"You must be his little baby girl from another reality, am I right?" Kimi nodded her head.

"Thought so, you have the idiot's eyes," Kimi bristled at the insult to Naruto. Kyuubi just waved his tails in the air languidly.

"Don't you dare call my mother an idiot! She-…He was an idiot," Kimi admitted as she remembered some of the memories she had seen of Naruto doing stupid things…like the Sexy no Jutsu for instance.

"Hmph, he was a loveable idiot, but still an idiot of course. Now, back to business," Kimi nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I presume that Gaara's demon Shukaku has come to escort you from wherever that fool had disappeared off to when Akatsuki took him away from his host's body," he waited for Kimi to affirm that assumption before continuing, "and I also presume that you've chosen to take apart all of his memories to give his body time to rest and to stall the shock unt-" he didn't get to finish as Kimi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'stall'? Didn't that stop the shock altogether?!" Kyuubi shook his head at this notion, turned his head, and gazed at the still empty screen.

"That shock is unenviable, all the other options would've lead to his body being ripped apart and his soul being scattered into different dimensions but this one was the safest and the least time consuming one. The memories are being relived inside his mind, but the shock from the last one will affect his physical body itself but not his mental self. The apparition that lets him move around in his own mind is technically his 'soul'. However, it will disappear the moment that memory starts replaying and will integrate itself with his mind to block any mental damage. The nerves on his real body will remember the pain that it has suffered, however," Kimi stared down at Kyuubi as realization dawned on her. Wait, but if they wanted to replay his last memory then the shock will wake up his mind and the pain will appear on his real body due to his soul not wanting it…but what about his body waking up?

"I see that you realized that there is three parts to his reawakening. The first is of the mind, which you have been helping him through by rearranging his memories, the second is of the soul, meaning that the pain on his soul will turn any sort of mental pain into physical pain on his body in order to protect his mental state, but the last one requires for you to reawaken his body."

"Wait, I don't get how…How will we wake up his body? Shouldn't his soul pushing the pain onto his real body be enough?" Kyuubi shook his head once again.

"Like all babies that begin their given life, the doctor has to give the baby a little shock or push or else the baby won't know when to start breathing in air through its own lungs. Naruto reliving his memories has flipped a sort of reset switch in his mind, so his body has to experience some type of physical shock to fully awaken or else the nerves on his body will go haywire," Kimi bit her lip hard as she thought hard about what Kyuubi had just said. His body needed some type of shock? What kind of shock?

"Ah, my time is running short here. After I disappear the chakra barrier I placed around his final memories from surfacing too early will break and the remaining memories will burst from their confinements. You need to leave immediately from this place and go to the other side and tell the Uchiha what I've just told you after my chakra disappears-"

"Wait, Kyuubi, I still don't get it! Why does-" Kyuubi shook its head as it took one last glance at the monitor screen and blinked three times slowly before turning back to her.

"I've told you all I can about this. Remember, leave immediately or the nerves will fry themselves out and it might cause severe internal damages if they work over time and affect the nerves on the lining of his stomach. The hydrochloric acid will melt away his insides before he will even wake up," an incessant beeping sound filled the room as Kyuubi's chakra began to fade away. Kimi gave one last frantic look at Kyuubi before his chakra dissipated completely leaving nothing but the air itself in front of the three monitors.

There were now only three thumbnails left on the monitor in the middle. The first one had a red lining surrounding its frame and before she could even figure out why it was there, it expanded and began to buffer. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was the chakra barrier that Kyuubi was talking about. And it had just broken, like he had told her it would.

"Oh shit!" Kimi tried to stop the video from playing but there was no exit button to be found anywhere. If she turned off the monitors then it would cause some permanent damage to Naruto's psych. Finally giving up after the fourth attempt to find the exit button, she slammed her hands down onto the table in anger and frustration. Dammit! Why is this happening?! She wasn't aware of the three states that had to be awoken separately! Why the hell was Kyuubi appearing now when he could've told her earlier on?!

A mass of darkness appeared behind her as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She had to get to the other side and tell the Uchiha and Tsunade. She spun around on her heel and ran into the swirling mass of darkness as fast as she could. She was beginning to get the idea of what Kyuubi meant by 'shock' now.

She hoped that she would be able to make it to the other side before anything serious could happen. The darkness slowly disappeared as she left Naruto's inner sanctum. On the table where the three monitors laid in silence, the video began.

* * *

Sasuke jolted upright in his chair as Naruto's heart monitor went through the roof. He pressed the emergency nurse button as fast as he could, hoping that someone was at the desk at the moment. He made a clone and instructed it to go fetch Tsunade. He then turned his attention back to Naruto and grabbed his hand which was now thrashing about as if it was trying to grab something.

"Uchiha, get Tsunade now!" Kimi screamed as she barreled into the room from a swirling mass of darkness. Sasuke looked up at her, panic clear in his eyes.

"I sent a clone to her and I've already-"

"Move over Uchiha!" Kimi grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and managed to pull him away from Naruto's body just in time as Tsunade slammed through the door with Shizune and a team of surgeons and doctors who were already pulling on their gloves. Sakura was one of the many that rushed into the room; her eyes were defiant as she refused to let her tears fall despite the concern and worry eating away at her insides.

"Tsunade-sama, Kyuubi said that you needed to shock his body somehow or the nerves would destroy his stomach lining and the acid would dissolve his insides!" Tsunade looked at her and nodded completely entrusting Naruto's being into her hands for the moment. They didn't have enough time to prepare the necessary equipment so-

"Uchiha! Can you control the Chidori and shock his heart a little? It should give him the necessary shock needed!" Tsunade turned her narrowed eyes at him. Sasuke spluttered for a moment as he stared at her.

"But can't you-"Tsunade rushed over to him and grabbed his collar, her eyes glaring down at him.

"We don't have time to set up all that shit, Uchiha! Either you can or you can't!" Sasuke nodded his head and Tsunade released his collar. Sasuke rushed over to Naruto and gave each of the assistant nurses a look telling them to hold onto Naruto's limb tightly. They all nodded in understanding.

Sasuke folded his hands to all the necessary signs and summoned the ball of lightning that would bring his most precious person back to him. The ball of blue crackling light was a lot smaller than usual but that was ok, that was all he needed. He turned to Tsunade and she gave him a nervous nod of her head. He turned back to the assistant nurses and gestured towards Naruto's standard issue hospital top with his head. One of the nurses that wasn't holding Naruto's thrashing limbs down rushed forwards and began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt as fast as she could. She stepped back as soon as she was down, the slight static current from the Chidori made the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto's scarred torso with a slight hesitation and uncertainty before slamming his Chidori down onto Naruto's thin chest right above his heart. There was another moment of intense struggle before Naruto's body went still. The loud blaring of the heart monitor going flat rung and echoed in Sasuke's mind. He slowly lifted his trembling hand away from Naruto's chest and waited for anything to happen. Anything to tell him that what he did was right and that he didn't kill Naruto. The sound of the long beep that filled the now silent room rung in his ears like his heartbeat which was roaring and pumping what must be gallons of blood a second.

Kimi snapped out of the daze and ran towards Naruto from her position next to the door. She pushed one of the nurses away from Naruto and grabbed his still warm hand tightly. No… this can't be happening…she did everything she had to do…she listened to Kyuubi…why was he not waking up…

"Naru-Naru, wake up, ok?! I-I've finished my job so it's time for you to do yours and wake up! Com'on Naru-Naru!" big tears filled with emotional agony slipped from her blue eyes and fell onto the hand that she was gripping desperately. She can't lose him like this! She can't let him die just like this! Did Kyuubi lie? Did she do all of this for nothing? Did all of the realities end up with her precious mother dying? Did…did she work so hard to see her mother happy just to have it thrown back at her face?

"Please…Naru-chan, I want to see you smile just once…why…why can't you just live happily…why can't I ever see you just _**live**_?" she gasped out as she pressed the back of Naruto's hand against her forehead. Someone had taken the liberty to unplug the roaring heart monitor. Tsunade bit her lip as she tried to keep her tears in check. She couldn't do anything anymore, not when they had all decided to let Kimi interfere with their world. No, this was out of her hands now, and if she tried to do anything it might make the situation a lot worse than it already is. How desperately she wanted to reach out and just heal Naruto right now. She would've given up her life in return for Naruto's if she could.

No, all she can do is cry and watch as Kimi cried and as the Uchiha stare blankly at Naruto's still body.

"U…Uchiha…this is all your fault! Why did you have to hurt him so bad? Why did you leave him alone? Why did you have to break his heart? Did you enjoy seeing him chase after you? Did you enjoy his pain and misery!?" Kimi lashed out at the still frozen Uchiha. Her anger and grief was crashing and colliding against her other emotions, her heart was ripping itself apart. Sasuke clenched his hands at Kimi's questions and his teeth hurt from how hard he was clenching his jaw together from sobbing. He reached his hand out and placed it on Naruto's warm cheek. He closed his eyes and felt the tears slid down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Hey, dobe, come back…please…I can't live without you…I can't live without your smile and your love…please…please…just comeback to me," Sasuke's knees gave out and his knees hit the tiled floor with a dull thud. The assistant nurses, doctors, and surgeons had left the room, he didn't remember when and he didn't care, leaving Kimi and him room to mourn. He leaned across the edge of the bed and rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"Please…I'd give anything for you…please…" he let his tears free-fall onto Naruto's face. The silence that now filled the room was suffocating.

A small, weak, and airy chuckle sounded through the air.

"Bastard…you better…give me all…the damn ramen I want," Sasuke's eyes snapped open only to see beautiful blue eyes. He scrambled to stand up and wrap his Naruto into a bear hug.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke kept repeating Naruto's name like it was a mantra, afraid that once he stopped that Naruto would disappear or that he would wake up from a dream.

"Naru!" Kimi loosened up her grip on his hand slightly, just slightly, as she hurriedly wiped away her tears with her other hand. Naruto weakly hugged Sasuke back, wincing as his muscles gave a twinge of pain from the sudden movement.

"Let go…asshole…can't breathe," Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto, leaning back a little so that he could see his face. A wide, goofy smile lit up Naruto's face as he got a good look at the man he thought he'd never be able to see anymore.

"Hey, Naru-Naru, how ya feelin'?" Naruto turned his head to her and smiled politely.

"I'm fine…now…thank you" Naruto scrunched up his face at the hoarse sound of his voice. Sasuke chuckle softly and pulled him back into another hug.

"I missed you…I missed you so much," Sasuke said airily as he tucked Naruto's head underneath his chin and inhaled the smell that was Naruto tinged with a hint of the sterilizer the hospital used.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up here!" Kimi said as she pried the both of them apart. Naruto blinked as he felt his back hit the bed softy. Sasuke straightened himself up and gave Kimi a small smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything," Naruto looked back and forth between them. Kimi nodded and turned her smile back to Naruto. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then back at Kimi, a slightly saddened light appearing in his eyes.

"…uhhh…Sasuke…is she…your girlfriend?" there was a sharp silence ass Kimi stared at Naruto blankly. What? Was this a joke?

"N-Naru-chan…this isn't funny," her voice wavered as she gripped Naruto's hand in hers once more. Naruto gave her a thoughtful look before shaking his head and giving her a sorry look.

"Sorry, I really don't know who you are," Sasuke kneeled down next to the bed again and stared at Naruto's face. He blinked once, twice, before he knew what was happening. Naruto wasn't kidding. He really didn't know who Kimi was.

"Kimi, he really doesn't know what-"

"Shut up, Uchiha! You don't know-!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Sasuke like that!" Kimi turned her angry eyes back to Naruto's slightly angered ones.

"Are you sure that you don't know me, Naru-chan?" Naruto thought about it once more before nodding his head.

"Ok, Naru-Naru, my name is Kimi," Naruto jerked a little at the name. His face scrunched up a little as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before as his heart squeezed a little.

"I am your ba-"

"Stop there, Kimi," everyone's heads whipped to the doorway where Gaara stood. Kimi stared at him harder and narrowed her eyes. No, not Gaara, Shukaku, Uncle Gaara was a lot scarier looking.

"But, Shukaku, he needs to know, I'm leaving either way so I might as well!" Kimi stood up and glared at Shukaku with the glare she inherited from her father.

"No, he doesn't, you've played your part here in this reality, and therefore you have finished the beginning chapter of your new life." Kimi refused to let her confusion show through her defiance. Beginning chapter? What the hell was this bastard saying?

"If you tell him…then he'll remember everything that has taken place in his mind and his mind would shatter again. Kyuubi has gone through measures to make sure that everything that has happened in his mind during his time with you will be deleted." Kimi's glare intensified.

"Why?"

"Because if he were to remember that…then he would really die this time, there is no third chance." A heavy silence filled the air as Kimi tried to see if he was bluffing. He wasn't.

"Then where am I supposed to go? I can't just-"

"You have to come back with me. Your new life starts there, in the In-Between." Shukaku held out his hand for her to take. We don't have much time for this; your new partner is waiting." Kimi stared at his hand before turning back to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto. Her parents. This was the only reality where the both of them were alive and happy together…was she going to ruin this for them? Was she going to destroy the one last reality where her Naruto was alive and well?

Did she really want to be selfish?

Yes…yes she did.

She spun around on her heel and walked over to Naruto.

"I just needed to tell you that…I'm someone that really loves you and someone that you have never met before. I've been watching over you ever since the day you were borne," well, that was true considering that she did rearrange his memories, including the forgotten ones since the day he was borne.

"And I just wanted to tell you," she leaned down next to his ear and whispered:

"Be happy and do the Uchiha with all you've got. He's been waiting for you, so don't go messing up my hard work, ok?" Naruto blushed a deep tomato red as he processed what she had just said. He nodded his head slowly as she pulled away. Kimi walked around the bed and to the other side to stand in front of Sasuke. She eyed him up and down before smiling innocently. Then she kicked him in the crotch.

That day, the Uchiha swore to never have children. Unless it was with Naruto.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, who was trying not to sob, with concern before turning his eyes back to the mysterious girl with long black hair and blue, blue eyes. Kimi giggled as she skipped over to Shukaku, who moved his crotch a little farther away from her. Just a little.

"Time to go, bye Naru-kaa-chan," and then, she took Shukaku's hand and they both faded into a swirling mass of darkness which slowly dissipated.

Naruto stared at the spot the two had been standing in before turning back to Sasuke who had just barely recovered.

"What...who was she, Sasuke?" Sasuke took in a deep breath before waving a hand in front of his face, a smile on his lips.

"An angel," Naruto scowled a little as he pouted at Sasuke. Sasuke marveled at how only Naruto could make that combination look so endearing.

"Tell me… the truth!" Sasuke laughed and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. He stared into the blue eyes that he had loved since forever and smiled softly.

"One day, Naru, I'll tell you the truth one day, ok? Just let me enjoy you for now," Naruto, remembering Kimi's words, blushed a little at the double meaning of those words. A small laugh escaped his throat.

Maybe she really was a little angel.

As they basked in each other's love, a small whispered flitted through Naruto's mind, racing like a small volt of lightning, sewing his memories together tightly and closing the door behind it, and sealing that one chapter of his long life closed for another time.

"_**I wish you happiness, Naru-kaa-chan, enjoy your life with Sasu-teme-chan, ok? I love you."**_

* * *

And so another one ends, heehee. How was it my dearest duckies? It took me a while to edit this one by myself. I SALUTE ALL THOSE BETAS OUT THERE BUSTING THEIR ASSES WORKING ON THESE THINGS. This took me almost a week to finish editing and revising.

Oh, and I will be updating my other fics…sooner or later -..-" heehee Thank you for your patience and love! Now go rape that review button and actually write me a review? BEGGING SHAMELESSLY HERE /GROVELS

And kudos to anyone who can tell me the name of the poem I used and what game I based the memory part on ;3


End file.
